breathfandomcom-20200213-history
Breath (Reboot): Episode 1
Then traveler in the dark... Thanks you for your little spark... He could not see which way to go... If you did not Twinkle so... --- Breath (Reboot): Episode 1 --- I woke up in a bed... I can't remember anything that happened... Where am I? I lift myself up and examine the room. My vision is blurred, but I can see very a well a drawner with a cup of water and what seemed to be a clipboard near it... I didn't have enough forces to extend my leg to it and grab it, and I would probably knock down the glass of water anyway... I also saw a couch on the other side of the room, and a door on the right wall... I also see a window above my bed, closed, but with some sunlight going past through tiny holes in it... I lay my head back down on the pillow and I try to remember anything... My head pounds as I force it to remember anything that happened...But I can't... I let out a sigh of exhaustion... I close my eyes for a few moments, before opening them again with the sound of a door opening... With the corner of my eye, I see a pony coming. A dark blue unicorn mare with a green mane, pink eye, wearing a white vest with medical instruments in it and with a watch in her left hoof... I assumed it was a nurse... Why am I in a hospital? The nurse asked, "Are you feeling well, mister? We found you unconscious right next to the EverFree Forest!" The nurse had a soft voice... I couldn't answer however. My throat was dry, like if I didn't drink water for two days... I then remembered the glass of water on the desk. I pointed to it. "Oh, water? Sure!" The nurse said as she used her magic to make the glass of water float to my mouth. I drinked it and cleaned my throat, it felt a little better... "So..." she said as she sat next to me, on the bed, "Who are you?" She asked. I said the first name that came into my mind... "S-Skyblack..." "Nice to meet you, S-Skyblack!" "It's just Skyblack..." I responded. "Haha, I know! I'm just kidding!" She replied. I smirked for a few seconds before coughing again... "Am I sick?" I asked, it was the first thought that came in my mind, and completely random... "I believe not, Skyblack, we checked a little of the blood that was coming out of your scars and bruises, and it didn't show anything bad..." "Oh, thank Celestia...also...where am I, again?" "You're in Ponyville, the most inhabited town of all Equestria!" "Ponyville...I think I've heard about this place..." "Who didn't probably leaves under a rock! It's also the most famous town of Equestria! Especially because it's home of the Elements of Harmony!" "I also heard about those...though, I don't know much about them..." "They keep Equestria safe!" I rubbed my head a little...I had a small headache, but, I was tired... "Can...Can I sleep a little more? I'm feeling a little bit tired and my head is pounding..." "Oh, sure!" "Thank you..." The nurse nodded and soon left the room. I pressed my head against the pillow and closed my eyes... --- I don't know for how much time I left, but I bet that atleast half an hour... I woke up with the nurse's voice... "Skyblack?" I slowly opened my eyes... She came to me... "Mister Skyblack, I'm sorry for waking you up, but..." She said as three fillies walked into the room, "These are the ones who found you unconscious on the forest..." I saw an orange filly with a purple mane look at me with wide eyes, and the same went for the yellow filly with a red mane and the white one with a purple and pink mane. "These are the Cutie Mark Crusaders..." the nurse said. I raised my eyebrow at them. The yellow one was the first to speak... "Hmmm...H-Howdy?" "Hello..." I answered as I cracked my neck... The nurse looked at the fillies. "Don't be shy, girls! You saved his life!" "Oh, and I almost forgot to say thanks..." "You're welcome!" the orange one said, a little cheerful. The nurse went closer to the fillies. "Say your names..." she whispered to then with her teeth clenched. "Oh. Yes!" The orange one said, "I'm Scootaloo!" "Ah'm Apple Bloom!" "And I'm Sweetie Belle..." "Nice to meet you all..." I said, forcing a smirk... They smiled... "So, girls, why don't you tell our friend how you saved him?" "Oh sure!" Scootaloo yelled in excitement. The fillies came closer and sat next to my bed, I laid on my side and paid attention to Scootaloo, who seemed to be the one who mostly talked of the three. --- (Scootaloo's perspective) In the treehouse... "STUPID CARDS!" Sweetie yelled. "Hah-hah, you lose again! I am the best! I'm the beeeeest!" I shouted. "Y'all should wait 'till Applejack comes here, she'll kick ya butts in poker!" "In fact, ain't that her over there?" Sweetie pointed behind me, to the window, where Applejack came with three empty baskets. "Oh no, she wants us to get apples again..." "APPLE BLOOM, SCOOTALOO, SWEETIE!" Applejack yelled outside. "Let's pretend we're not here!" I said. "SCOOTALOO, AH HEARD THAT!" Applejack shouted. "Buck..." Me and the other girls came down from the tree. "Ah want ya tree to get sum' apples and-" "But we already did that last week!" I exclamated. "Ah know, Scoots, but apples are startin' to run low on Ponyville, for sum' reason..." Me and the girls sighed... "Now, as Ah was sayin', you three go get sum' nice apples and don't come back until the end of the day, got it?" "Yeees..." we responded. "Alrighty then!" She said as she dropped pushed the three basket to us. We grabbed it with our mouths and went to the small florest to get apples... --- After about fifteen minutes harvesting apples, we were bored to death... We laid on the grass and stared at the blue sky... "I'm sure RD is having more fun right now..." I say. "Totally..." Sweetie answers. "So...Are we goin' to continue harvestin'?" Apple asks. "Nah..." "But...Applejack's gonna be mad at us!" "We already harvested enough..." "We didn't harvest even ten percent of what are we supposed to!" "Apple...Just relax for a few moments..." "Fine..." We stared at the blue sky for a few minutes, as the grass tickled our back... "Hey...How about we continue harvesting...but near the EverFree Forest?" "WHAT?!" Both asked with a jump. "Come on! Atleast we won't be bored anymore!" "And we'll probally not be alive as well!" "Oh come on, Sweetie, it'll be fun!" "Because risking our lives is totally fun?" "Yes!" "No!" "YES!" "NO!" "NO!" "YES! WAIT, I MEAN, NO! GOSHDANGIT!" "Oh please, do you prefer dying of boredom, or atleast dying in excitement?" "I think...Not dying at all!" "GIRLS!" "SCOOTS!" And we kept arguing over and over, until we came to a conclusion... "Fine, Scoots. But you'll have to pay us that candy bar!" "A done deal is only with Scootaloo!" Episode 2. ---- Written by Jacket Mike. Content available under the CC-BY-NC license. Category:Reboot